Catch her if you can - ENG
by Kiaranaria
Summary: AR/ They didn't know the other one, but Lory still wanted them to heal each other. Translation of my own story. Rating is preventive. Disclaimer: Skip Beat! belongs to the one and only Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei.
1. Seriously?

___Hey guys :) _

___I have to confess... Actually I only wanted to release a story if I ever get it completed... But... I have no idea how to go on with this Q_Q The main problem may be that I lack fantasy... Not like some of the wonderful authors on this site... Envy... My 'storyline'(if I can call it that) is only really rough and it lacks all the times between the bigger things.  
An other problem would be that i have trouble to leave the canon as much as I should... *sigh*_

___So now I try it with - I hope - the help of you. I have already written 9 chapters of this story... in German. I even released them, but there wasn't enough response to push me through this damn wall. Now I want to translate it into English in the silent hope that some of you guys can give me tips, advice or simply a slap in the face... I really want to continue with this.  
So please tell me what you think about it and your suggestions on how this could go on. I would be really grateful m(_ _)m_

___Oh, and the title has nothing to do with that similar sounding movie. This name was something like a last second idea as I first released the original (German) version. I hope it will fit the story sometime..._

_And if there is someone who would beta/ proofread this I would be grateful._

_I really do need help with English!_

___I think that's enough for now. Maybe you let me hear from you ;)  
Be nice, but honest :) criticism makes me better ;)_

___Have fun :)_

___-italics are thoughts_

* * *

**__****1**

"Are you serious?" asked Tsuruga Ren his Boss and Godfather. Though in this moment the man in front of him was more like 'The Godfather'. Takarada Lory had a rather odd hobby - or maybe you should call it his lifestyle? - he liked to cosplay. Every day.  
But it didn't stay with only putting some costume on and paint the face or something like that. If Lory masquerades then he changes the clothes, hair and make-up naturally, his whole demeanor, his office and he always recruits a few people especially to be the extras for his day as whoever he wants to be.  
This day was the day of the Godfather himself. He wore a really expensive looking black tuxedo with matching bow tie, a crisp white dress shirt and polished black dress shoes. The mustache was only slightly different to his normal one. His office looked like some kind of old Italian villa and a few minutes before Ren entered the room there were some mafiosi- lookalikes standing in small groups around the desk and whispered secretly while smoking cigars. But now only Lory and his top- actor were left in the office - they needed to talk about some secrets.

"Of course. You need someone on your side while working on this movie and you know it. Your schedule is always filled short before exploding already and this is not some one-hour job. But you decided to take this role and you can't just let 'Tsuruga Ren' disappear for a few month from the public view completely now. So, you do need help to get this done. I hope you're aware of the fact that Yashiro can't accompany you."

"I do know this. But I was able to handle my appointments even before you assigned Yashiro-san to me and we only accepted small jobs for the time while I am filming 'Tragic Marker'."

"Trust me. It's for your own good. You will need all the free time you can get. Or do you want to tell me that you reconciled with 'Kuon'?" Lory looked skeptically at Ren. He knew already that he wouldn't get an actual answer to this kind of question. The fact that the younger man looked away was answer enough.

"OK." Ren said more than a little reluctant. "Would you tell me a few more details or is this once again one of your 'How-to-make-Tsuruga-Rens-life-more-interesting plans?" The eccentric LME president had to try a little hard to suppress his grin.

"The both of you will meet next week and you'll stay in character for a few days." Ren looked frowning and rather confused back at Lora again. "For outsiders you have to look like you know each other since forever. Every thing less would only cause you more attention."

"Wait! What do you mean with 'characters'? I thought you wanted to assign a manager to Cain Heel?"

"Oh well, you know how Cain is, don't you? A simple manager wouldn't be able to bear him long enough. The moment he doesn't want to stand it anymore he will scare him away or he will ignore him from the start." The president looked calculating at his protege. Said Person grumbled inwardly - after all that had been his plan to get rid of the new 'manager'. But of course he wasn't Japans best actor for nothing - you couldn't detect any sign of his displeasure. "So I created a character not even Cain Heel could reject and even less ignore."  
..._'Oh no. That kind of grin can't mean any good'..._ thought Ren as he looked his boss right into the face.

"Don't worry! I know the perfect person for this kind of job. You both will be on very good terms with each other."  
The grin on Lorys face gave away that there was more to it than he would let known. All plans of this kind were solely to amuse the flashy LME president and they were often to the expense of other people - most of the times to Rens. Don't get me wrong - Takarada Lory would never cause harm to anyone, but what he meant by 'supporting someone' or 'to lend a helping hand' was not necessarily the same as the affected person would call it.

"I understand." Ren sighed. He knew that he wouldn't get far with objections - if Lory sets his mind on something then he will pull it through.

"Good. Then I will sort out the details of next week with Yashiro. He needs to copy your schedule or Cains new manager wouldn't be of any help. Every thing that's left we will talk about at the meeting."

* * *

_Thanks for reading :D_

_I don't know how long it will take me until the next chapter is translated. It's rather hard this way... Funny... I think it would be easier to write directly in English, but I don't want to drift off of my story by writing from the start._

_See you next time ;)_


	2. The Meeting

_Hey guys :)_

_I am back already with a freshly translated chapter. This is originally a much longer one, but I decided to cut it into half._

_I still need a beta/ proofreader._

_Maybe you let me hear from you ;)  
Be nice, but honest :) criticism makes me better ;)_

_Have fun :)_

_-italics are thoughts_

* * *

_**2**_

The day of the meeting. Ren had to be early at Lorys place, because he needed to be transformed by Jelly 'the Witch' Woods into Cain Heel first. Jelly had an own room only for this purpose in the humble Takarada dwelling. Of course everyone can figure that everything that is owned by the eccentric LME president couldn't be called 'humble'. The Takarada mansion had more rooms than some people were even able to count. Including a huge hall that had enough space for more than 1000 persons with sitting opportunities for every single one of them, a large orchestra and a big buffet, but even with all that there would still be room for the ones who were eager to dance. The indoor pool had Olympic dimensions and a retractable glass roof. The gardens were more like a huge park with tropical greenhouses and a big pond with a small boat bridge and was inhabited by expensive looking koi.

Ren, or should I say Cain Heel was led by Sebastian - Lorys silent right hand - into the home office where the as ship's captain dressed president was waiting already.

"I hope you will let me talk to Ren now. Cain can honor us later." Was Lorys greeting as he eyed his top- actor.

Ren sighed inwardly and took control again. He stood more upright and his facial expression became gentler - just the way the people were used to from the most sought after gentleman of Japan. Only the longer, not as perfect as usual sitting black hair, gray eyes and those badly worn out clothes, all in black of course, differed him now from his alter ego.

"Good afternoon to you too, Takarada-shachou."

"Good, that you're here already. Your new manager or better Cains will be ready in a few minutes." He signaled Ren to sit down on one of his high- class and definitive not cheap leather settees.

"I assume that he knows already that Cain Heel and Tsuruga Ren are one and the same person." Ren asked while he nodded in thanks to Sebastian for the cup of tea that appeared in front of him on the glass table.

"Of course. Cains manager has all the information needed for this job. How would it be possible to balance Cains and your schedule otherwise? Yashiro got the new contact details already. The both of you will get mobile phones only for these roles. But I'm sure that you won't need yours much anyway." Lory smiled a knowing smile. "Cain needs to know only one phone number and even that one he won't have to use often, because the person in question will always be around." His grin grew wider as he heard the knock on the door.

"Come in." he said while rising from the sofa. Ren followed suit and got up as well by the time the door opened.

"Oh darling, it's a masterpiece." Jelly Woods said as she came up to Lory with from the excitement glowing eyes and nearly skipping. "I can do what ever I want and the result is always better than what I expected. I wished all models and actors would be just as easy to transform."

"And where exactly can I find our masterpiece, Ten?" Lory looked eager at the big wooden doors. Ten was the real name of Jelly Woods, but she let only close friends call her that. The small woman turned confused around only to find no one at all.

"Eh? A moment ago she was right next to me." Rens eyes widened at he registered the word 'she'. He hoped he heard wrongly. "I think she needs a moment to get accustomed to the new outfit, it's rather far from her usual style after all. She seems not to feel comfortable in this kind of clothes yet." The make-up artist turned around completely and went back to the door of the office. Lory followed her a few steps and stopped halfway between the seating area and the entrance - the taller man did the same, though much slower.

"You seriously want to have a female manager on Cains side?" Asked Ren horrified. "Why of all things should he listen to a woman? That would be way out of character, don't you think?"

Lory turned around and looked the actor straight in the eyes. "Don't worry." he said once again with a huge grin. "He will listen to her. I created that role after all and it matches Cains really well. Now you only need to make a few adjustments and the both of you will be a perfect team."

"And what will be her role now? Except the one of my manager..." Ren had to try really hard not to sigh in frustration loudly. He knew already that there wasn't a way out of it anymore - not as long as Lory wanted it.

"Have a little patience, will you? She should be ready soon." Said the white clothed captain - rather impatient himself. "Oh, and one more thing. I think I should warn you beforehand. The person you will meet in a bit isn't real. She is pure fiction. That character is the result of what she created based on the information I gave her. I can't even tell you how much of her real character she put in that role, but that person isn't like the real girl at all."

"I am able to tell if someone acts or not-"

"No, you won't." Lory interrupted him. "At least not with her. She's a method-actor just like you, but she's on a whole different level as everyone I know. She is not playing a character at all, she becomes that person herself. All her characters are well- conceived and every action has it's reason. I never witnessed her falling out of character and God-knows how hard it is to bring the real girl back to reality."

Ren didn't know what he should think of that one. "If she's really such a great actress, then why is she signed as the manager of a fictive person and not in the main cast of a big movie project? Shouldn't she use her time more to her advantage?" In his voice was not even the smallest sign of sarcasm - the question was out of honest curiosity. Takarada Lory isn't the kind of person who throws compliments in all directions. If he speaks in high terms of somebody then there is all reason to and Ren knew it.

"Well, she has some problems of her own and they need to be solved first. Besides she's only 17 and we can't get parental consent right now and without permission no leading role. But there are a few projects she worked on already. She's working for me till she's ready for the lead. The jobs she gets from me are some kind of training and she uses it well. Till now I wasn't even the tiniest bit disappointed. Oh! Finally there she is." Ren, who was still shocked that a 17 year old girl will be Cains new manager, turned to the place where Ten came from and in which she disappeared a few moments ago to get the person in question.

Shock wasn't anywhere near what he felt in the moment he lay eyes on her. He expected a lot. Really. After all that was one of the schemes of Takarada Lory - the most eccentric and flashy president of anything ever. But he surely did not think of something like that.

She wore a black leather- miniskirt... Ohhh! So short... with a studded belt, black fingerless leather gloves, black platform- high- heel- boots with small chains which rattled while walking, a short red and black laced corsage which was mostly hidden under a small black leather jacket and neither of them even tried to cover her flat stomach. Her hair reached till the small of her back, but was heavily layered and backcombed. The platinum blond glory was abundant with pink highlights. Those false lashes and all that kajal emphasized her steel gray eyes heavily, but couldn't distract attention away from her full blood red lips. On her left ear she had a skull- ear ring with small chains dangling from it and one of those was connected with the piercing on her lower lip - there was even a tiny cross on that chain. The spiked black leather dog collar and her bored expression completed that Outfit perfectly.  
That girl was some kind of punk, but definitely not a manager.

"There you are." Lory eyed her from head to toe. "Ten didn't exaggerate - you really are a masterpiece. Like always when the both of you work together." She nodded and he turned to the stunned actor. "Tsuruga Ren, allow me to introduce," he waved with his left hand in her direction, "Setsuka Heel. Cains little sister."

* * *

_****__Thanks for reading :D_

_I don't know how long it will take me until the next chapter is translated, but I did start on the second half already :)_

_Special Thanks to:_

_Review: MsVerity: I will ;D _

_Follower: xxDCxx, LucianaDemon27, Otaku12367, autumnflame, naoya-chan and veronca55_

_See you next time ;)_


	3. The Meeting at the Meeting

_Hey guys :)_

_Here is the second half of the originally second chapter._

_This was proofread by the wonderful Matelia-legwll. Thank you sweety ;)_

_Have fun :)_

_italics - thoughts_  
**_bold is actually talked in English_**

* * *

_'...Sister? So that's why she's wearing this crazy outfit. Oh boy, I really don't want to know what's going on in Lory's head right now...'_

"Nice to meet you Heel-san," he said and bowed politely. "I look forward to working with you." The actor gave her one of his gentlemanly-smiles.

She seemed annoyed and turned to the President-fully ignoring Ren. "**Boss, where is Nii-san?**"

Lory grinned gloatingly as he saw Ren's surprised and rather appalled expression. The boy wasn't used to being ignored and so fast at that-even less from a female. "Please, bear with us a short while," he answered before turning to Ren again.

Setsuka scrutinized both men for a moment and went to one of the couches. Jelly was already sitting on the other one and sipped on her tea appreciatively.

"She's in her role already, Ren. So, you don't need to have such a bewildered face. Give us Cain and you will see."

"Wait a minute. You say she knows that I am Cain?"

"I do. And she does. But for Setsuka Heel, there exists only one man worth mentioning in the whole world and that's her beloved brother. As long as you're not Cain, it's extremely unlikely you'll get any attention from her."

"Are you trying to tell me that she will only talk to me if I'm Cain?"

"No, no. She will talk to you-well, as Ren too. But don't hope for an extensive conversation. I guess she will ask you where her Nii-san is and when he is coming back."

'_...Oh yeah, that should be so funny..._' thought the annoyed actor as he looked at his 'sister.'

"Does she have a name beyond the character's name?"

"Why do you want to know? She's 'Setsuka' and you are 'Cain'-what else is there to know? Or does your question originate from a non-professional interest?" He gave a knowing smile to the younger man.

"That's not it. I think it's rude to not know her name and only call her 'you' all the time. She won't be 'Setsuka Heel' for the rest of her life, would she? And then, I would want to know with whom I'd worked together for all those months."

"Hmm. That even sounds plausible..." Lory seemed to think for a moment. "But that will be her decision. You should know that she decided herself to meet you already in character. I let her choose. She could have met you personally first, then slipped into the role later, but it seems she didn't want to."

Ren frowned at his boss.

"Oh, don't look at me like that! At least there is one woman on this planet who would prefer not meeting Tsuruga Ren face-to-face."

_'...She's hiding behind a facade? But why? Maybe she's scared of making a bad impression? Or is she just like all the others and simply doesn't want her boss to know? That should be it. Lory seems to think highly of her. She probably doesn't want to attract negative attention by going all fan-girl on me...'_

"OK. Is there anything else I should know about before I let Cain take over?"

"One thing. For him, his younger sister is his most important person." Once again, Lory was sporting a huge grin on his face. "The same goes for her. He protects the girl, and Setsuka protects him. Oh, and by the way, you have to call her 'Setsu.'"

"She will protect me?" He raised an eyebrow. "From what should a fragile, petite woman be able to protect me?"

"Yourself." Lory's answer was short but straight. The look on his face told the tall actor how serious he was.

Ren's eyes widened as he thought for a moment. "I wouldn't harm myself," he eventually stated.

"Maybe you wouldn't hurt yourself... directly. But when you're alone, your eating habits..." he sighed. "You can't live solely on alcohol and cigarettes while you are Cain. You are an actor and a model, after all." A stern look confirmed this fact. "I know you're a gentleman and wouldn't let a girl eat alone, or even starve her. And for your information, she's an excellent cook." Lory leaned forward, eyes riveted to see Ren's reaction to his next comment. "She cooked for one of my closest friends as he visited his home country in December. He was really fond of her cooking, her acting skills, and the girl herself."

The younger man looked questioningly at his boss. He didn't know what the point of this was.

"She accompanied him often to his appointments and in those few days he virtually adopted her. You have no idea how big of a commotion they caused." He sighed dramatically while shaking his head slowly. "On the day of his departure and in this high class hotel at that. How could she call out 'Otou-san' after Hizuri Kuu? And in front of all those people..."

Ren stopped breathing as he heard the name of his father. He stood as stiff as a statue, and was every bit as shocked as he was confused. "She called 'Father' after him?"

"And he called her 'Kuon.'"

It's not every day you see Tsuruga Ren with his jaw dropped. "What? ...Why? ...What the-?"

"That you will have to ask the people concerned," Lory interrupted him. "Don't you think? After all, who could ever know what is truly happening in Kuu's head? Be that as it may, she managed to cook for him and even sated his hunger. And you know what a task that is..."

The tall actor wasn't really listening. He was still too confused and was having trouble thinking straight._ '...She knows dad? She even calls him 'Otou-san'... in public... And he called her 'Kuon'... What's the meaning of all of that? Does he want to replace me? I know there was no contact between us the past few years... but that... How could he-'_

"Ren?" Lory tried to break into his thoughts. "Are you listening to me?"

"Hmm?"

The President sighed, a little frustrated. "Anyway, I get the feeling that Setsuka will accuse us of kidnapping if she has to wait any longer for her brother." He nodded in the direction of his seating area where a rather dissatisfied looking punk girl sat.

She had her arms and legs crossed, staring at both men, and making no pretense of her impatience.

Ren sighed inwardly. He would have to think about it later. For now, he had to do his job, and there shouldn't be any harm in learning more about the girl first. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath. As he opened them again, there stood a tall uncommunicative guy with slightly sagging shoulders and clothed all in black who looked indifferently at the older man in front of him.

Said older man had to grin as he saw the flash of expectancy cross the young girl's face for a second before falling back into her usual bored expression. ..._'Let the fun begin_'... he thought, continuing to grin.

"Setsuka, it seems your brother has joined us at long last."

Before he had even finished his statement, Setsuka had risen from her seat and glided, in a panther-like fashion, to the two men. She threw her arms around her brother's neck and snuggled close to him, as she asked with a small pout, "**Nii-san, where have you been? I've had to wait a really long time for you.**"

Cain, or in this moment, Ren rather, didn't move at all. He hadn't planned on something like that. As he found his voice again, he scowled at Lory, and said, "Takarada-shachou..."

Hearing this, Setsuka let go of Ren and glared at him. "**Give me back my Nii-san**."

Ren glanced at her thoughtfully, ignored the question and asked the president, "What did you say again were those 'few' adjustments I had to make on Cain?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you any," the president said, looking both innocent and mischievous. "But maybe I should mention that both of you have a rather 'special' relationship." He grinned widely. "Your little sister has a small case of brother-complex. Not too extreme, but she cares solely for Cain, and nothing else. Ever. After all, the both of you were living in an orphanage until you were fifteen, and you grabbed your sister and ran off. You wanted to take care of her yourself. Nobody ever tried to understand you, so your entire life you only had one another. She's totally devoted and dependent on you, and maybe a little bit clingy. But you love that about her, and spoil her, and cling to her yourself, and so on."

The gloating grin on his face only vanished as he looked at the still glaring girl. "Setsuka, I'm sure I told you already that you only have to use English if there are any strangers close by."

"**Yeah, but he is a stranger**," was her answer as she indicated Ren with a thumb in his direction.

Lory had to laugh aloud as he witnessed the perplexed expression on the famous actor's face. "That's true. Ren, would you give her her brother already? She's been waiting quite a while now."

The slightly irritated man decided, with a big inward sigh, to play along and transitioned into Cain again. "Who is a stranger, Setsu?"

She put on her bored yet sexy expression and snuggled close to his chest, with her arms around his waist. "Nobody, Nii-san," she purred into his chest.

_'...Oh boy. And that I have to get used to? I hope she's only exaggerating it in front of the boss in order to prove the role. Please let her be more reserved at other times... but if she really is one of those fans... it will be hard to keep her at a distance. I hope Lory knows what he's doing...'_

"Finally, my favorite siblings have been reunited! Then, we can go through the details now. Find your seats. Ten is still waiting for us to join her, but the tea might be cold already."

They went back to the couches. Lory sat next to Jelly, while the other two took the space on the two-seater across from them. Setsuka had clung to Cain as close as possible, and Ren thought it would be probable for her to attempt sitting on his lap, were it not for the conversation they had to participate in now. If he could have it his way, Ren would be sitting on the far edge of the sofa.

Lory noticed the discomfort of the tall actor, even though the said person tried to hide it. "Setsuka, there," he pointed at a pile of papers on the table, "is Cain's provisional schedule. In case of any changes that could arise on Ren's part, his manager Yashiro Yukihito has already received your contact information. His data is on one of those documents as well."

The girl glanced at the stack and nodded.

"You've both got your new mobile phones with all the necessary phone numbers already plugged in. And this," he pulled a key card out of the pocket of his white jacket and placed it on top of the pile of papers, "is for you, Setsuka. The key for your hotel room." Lory grinned at Cain, "Ensure that you aren't too far away from your dear brother."

The tall actor glared angrily at his boss, but that didn't bother the older man at all.

"That's for sure, boss," purred the leather-clad girl, still snuggling with her brother.

They discussed the remaining details before the siblings set off in the direction of their hotel.

"Kyoko-chan really is an exceptional actress, darling," Ten said as she stood next to Lory in front of the huge panoramic window and looked after the leaving actors. "She was extremely nervous when I told her the name of the person who would act as her brother." The tiny woman shook her head. "And earlier... that outfit... She was really embarrassed-even though she looks so good in it. But then I asked her if she would give up on her role because of that, and she got this fire in her eyes..."

The President smiled knowingly at her. "I know what you're talking about. She's got this indomitable will to prove what she's capable of. And honestly, until this point there hasn't been anything she couldn't do, or at least learn to do, and she learns at a breathtaking speed. It's really creepy. On that score, she's similar to Ren. He too is a fast learner."

"Optically, they would make a great couple. But I think that Kyoko-chan isn't ready for this kind of thing yet. And I got the impression that Ren-chan wasn't very happy at all to get such a clingy sister."

"The two of them have their own issues and they need to tie up the loose ends. But that's why I put them together. I hope that they get to heal each other."

"It will work out all right, darling," she smiled at him. "Your schemes have always done what they are supposed to do. And don't forget, we will see them every few days. That should be enough to keep an eye on them."

"That's right. I'm looking forward to it already."

* * *

_Thanks for reading :)_

_I hope to get the next chap up soon, but translating is really tiring and with my job and family... *sigh*_

_Maybe you let me hear from you ;)_  
_Be nice, but honest :) criticism makes me better ;)_

**_Special Thanks to:_**

_**Reviews:** IcanCyou (Thanks :) always good to read*-*) Matelia-legwll (Thank you. And thanks again for proofreading _ great work ;) and Natsu Heel (They didn't know each other till that day)_

_**Followers:** IcanCyou, fireroot, moon3, Matelia-legwll, panda00 and GuiltyCrown776_

_**Favorites:** fireroot and panda00_

_See you next time._

_Kia_


	4. Split Personality?

_Hey guys :)_

_It took me quite a while to translate this chapy. I hope you can forgive me. m(_ _)m Life and such... You know...  
If you have any question feel free to ask :)_

_This was proofread by the wonderful Matelia-legwll. Thank you sweety ;)_

_Have fun :)_

_italics - thoughts_  
**_bold is actually talked in English_**

* * *

After the initial shock that they have to share one hotel room - which both actors tried not to let show on their faces - they were now standing before an even bigger surprise. A double bed. The operative word is 'a', singular, as in only one bed for the two of them. They both stood frozen in the entrance of the room and stared disbelievingly at the big bed.

_'...Oh yeah... surely that's exactly what she is after... and Lory is even playing the mastermind behind all that...'_ Ren thought, till he looked to his left and noticed her expression. She stood as stiff as a statue, her gray eyes wide open and her skin as pale as death.

"...Setsuka-san..."

She jerked. "...Yes... Onii-sama..?"

_'...What's wrong with her? That does not sound like the Setsuka she was faithfully portraying until a few moments ago... as shocked as she seems to be... maybe this isn't a part of her plan at all... which would mean that all of this is Lory's idea... who knows... in the end he could be playing with her like he does with me...'_

"Everything OK? You look pale."

"...I-i-i... t-t-that..."

"What is it, Setsu?"

She took a deep breath - trying to calm her nerves - and just opened her mouth to start talking when they heard a knock on the door. The two of them turned and looked at the entryway. Kyoko didn't think twice as she went to open the door and see who disrupted them in such a moment - she definitely was not unhappy about the interruption.

About twenty minutes, and a sickeningly long rant of apologies from the hotel manager and one of his staff, later the door closed again behind the two of them - only this time in a room with two beds. Ren sat on one of the beds with his face in his hands and his elbows resting on his knees, while Setsuka, in this moment still displaying more of Kyoko than her character, tried to handle the tons of coupons and hotel amenity goods of every imaginable kind with which the hotel staff stuffed her arms. She managed to take three steps before the first thing skidded down the mountain. As she tried to catch it at the last moment, she lost the fight and everything went flying to the ground.

The "Wahh!" she made caused Ren to look up, but he didn't move a single inch as he watched all the things fall down.

"Jeez! See? This is why I told him not to give me so much... I knew I couldn't hold everything..." she spluttered as she bent down to clean up the mess.

_'...That should be the real person... will she notice that she is out of character right now?... 17 the boss said... so young... and he puts her with a being like Cain Heel in such a small hotel room?...That man- Oh! Wow wow wow!...'_ he thought as he saw her collecting the dropped items into her arms._ '...Does she show so much skin deliberately?... No, wait... Miss Woods mentioned that she isn't used to these kind of clothes... That would mean that this is once again one of Lory's great ideas... Does he want to test me? Isn't it my choice to prefer my career over the search for a girlfriend? For at least once, why can't he keep his nose out of my life...'_

He breathed in deeply, rose from the bed and made his way towards his 'sister.'

"Setsu."

Kyoko jerked, dropping the items again, as she heard his voice and then his shoes came into vision right in front of her._ '...Shoot! Uh, Setsu Setsu Setsu...'_ she thought before she looked up at him with Setsu's usual bored expression and sexy smile.

"Yes, Nii-san?"

"I need to talk to the girl that's hiding behind my beloved sister. Bring her out."

Kyoko was shocked, but Setsu didn't like to hear such a thing. She rose from her kneeling position and crossed her arms under her chest. "What do you want from her? She's a boring little girl and not your type at all." Setsu closed the distance between them by taking the last step over the fallen and now ignored items and stood right in front of him. With wide eyes and a pout on her lips she looked up into his gray eyes. "Or do you want to tell me that you don't want your cute little sister anymore?"

_'...Puppy dog eyes... oh boy!... it's as if she knows how she has to handle me...'_

"Setsu... bring her out. I only want to say hello. Without her you wouldn't be here after all." She thought for a short while about it and looked at him warily. "Setsu... It's not me who wants to talk with her. Besides, you're going to listen anyway." Kyoko didn't want to, but Setsu obeyed her brother - at least sometimes. And now was one of these moments. Setsu backed down and left a surprised and really horrified Kyoko behind. Before she herself could even think one straight thought she took two large steps back and bowed down deeply.

"I am sooo sorry, Tsuruga-san. I knew I should have greeted you properly first, but Setsu didn't want to wait any longer to meet her brother and I was so nervous and..."

Ren was too shocked by her sudden change, that he needed a while to recover himself. "It's all right," he interrupted her and tried to get her to stand upright again. "Can we talk in a normal fashion? You don't have to apologize any longer." She straightened herself slowly and looked at him with a red face and teary eyes.

_'...Wow! That's a really extreme change in character... Who could have guessed something like that?... Even her posture is different from before...'_ he thought.

"Please accept my apologies, Tsuruga-san." She said and bowed down, but this time only briefly and not as deep as before. "It's a pleasure to meet you and an honor to be able to work with you. My name is Kyoko." She smiled at him sheepishly.

Ren was quiet for a moment and then he said what was on his mind. "Only Kyoko? No surname?"

The girl blushed slightly at his use of her given name without a suffix and gave him a small smile. "That's right, Tsuruga-san. It's my stage name."

"OK... Then it shall be Kyoko-san. I want to ask you a question. What did Takarada-shachou tell you about all this?" They both went to the small table that was placed next to one of the beds in the room, while Kyoko thought about where to start. He sat down on the edge of the bed whereas she took the chair across from him. It was amazing to see a girl with such refined movements and then her perfect poise when she sat down. But it was at least equally strange to see her graceful posture clad in black leather and chains - that outfit didn't match with this girl.

"Takarada-shachou said you're shooting a movie undercover and that you would need someone who would care for you and who would distract the attention from you. He meant that the only way to put someone next to Cain Heel-san would be a younger, clingy sister. She would be the only person he could listen to without it seeming unnatural." She looked with a frown at him. "Furthermore he told me about your eating habits and I really hope he exaggerated that." There was a questioning look on her face.

Ren winced inwardly and decided to stall that last topic as long as possible. "You are to distract from Cain? Either he distrusts my acting skills or he wants to be overprotective and on the safe side..."

"Oh, I'm sure he only wants to err on the side of caution. After all you are one of the best, if not the best, and most popular actor in whole Japan. I don't know if I am even capable of being some sort of help to you..." She looked down on her folded hands with a frown. "I don't have much acting experience yet after all."

"Hm? Shachou said you did work on a few projects already... What were those? If I'm allowed to ask."

She smiled curtly at him. "It wasn't much...only... a commercial... a PV, then there is one weekly variety show and two TV dramas, but one of those dramas hasn't aired yet. And of course all the 'missions' I get from Takarada-shachou."

"Those are already quite a few. And how long have you been working in show business now?"

"Hmm... the casting was on February the 17...," she mumbled, "... so, almost a year."

For a second she could clearly see the surprise on Ren's face. "That's a good deal for only one year in the business. Then the President didn't exaggerate when he told me about you being a great actress."

The girl blushed profusely. "Oh, no. Not really." She waved it off. "That, without fail, was an overstatement - just the same as when he was talking about your eating habits."

Ren purposefully skipped that subject again. "You can believe me, when I tell you that Takarada Lory isn't the type of person to compliment someone who didn't deserve it - much less if it is one of his talents. He thinks highly of you, otherwise he wouldn't trust you with a project of this kind."

"Probably he doesn't have anyone else available for such a long period of time. If Moko-san wasn't as much in demand as she is now, then it would surely be her acting as the sister of Cain Heel-san."

The tall actor was rather confused. "Moko-san?"

"Oh no. No no no no. You never heard that, OK? If she finds out that I called her 'Moko-san' in front of _the_ Tsuruga Ren-san, then she will never ever talk to me again and then she will completely ignore me and," she started to cry, throwing herself into her panic, "eventually she will quit being my friend and I will be all alone again..."

Because of some inexplicable reason, it hurt the man to see her cry like this. "Shh, everything is OK, Kyoko-san. I won't tell anybody anything."

The girl slowly calmed down. "Honestly?" She hiccuped and looked up at him still with tears in her eyes.

"Honestly." He assured. "But would you mind telling me who this 'Moko-san' would be?"

"Kotonami Kanae." Her face brightened and the actor had to force himself not to overly gape at the cute sight - still, he couldn't tear his eyes away, even if he'd wanted to. "She's a first class actress and my very best friend." With every word her whole aura started glowing and the room seemed to light up. "She is so beautiful and talented. She can memorize a whole book in a few minutes. That's what talent she did for the LME casting initially. We shot the commercial together and she really is incredible. I hope we will be able to work on a project together again in the future. She will become the best and most sought after actress in Japan and eventually in the whole world. I am sure of it!" Ren had to laugh. And that was what brought her back to reality. Kyoko frowned at him. "What's so funny? Or did you laugh at me just now?"

"No, no. I am not laughing at you. Your smile was just so contagious and... I just..." He sighed. "I am sorry. It wasn't my intention to laugh." She looked at him, still leery. Then a loud growl resounded in the small hotel room and her face turned bright red. Ren couldn't quite put a place to that sound and glanced around in puzzlement. It wasn't till the girl crossed her arms in front of her stomach and looked down in embarrassment as the sound reiterated that he figured it out. The tall actor let his eyes wander around the place in search of a clock and was surprised to realize that it was already near ten pm.

"I didn't realize that it's already this late. We should get something to eat." The girl was still as red as a tomato and simply nodded as an answer. "Is the room-service all right or would you prefer to dine out?"

Kyoko looked at him with wide eyes. "Neither. That would be too expensive. I'll cook."

"But we don't have anything in the fridge, and it is way too late to go grocery shopping. As for me, I would prefer the room-service. That way we could talk some more." He rose from where he was sitting on the bed and walked to the telephone where a hotel brochure with the menu lay. The tall man handed her the leaflet with a smile on his face. "Order whatever you want to eat. It's okay to treat oneself every once in a while." Kyoko couldn't quite read his smile and decided to think about it later. For now she needed something to calm her nerves and it would be just perfect if it was edible as well. Since she felt there wasn't much chance to change his mind about the matter, she chose her meal from the menu and he ordered two - one for himself exactly the same as hers.

While eating what they had ordered from the room service, the tall actor asked the small girl across from him at the table, "Say, Kyoko-san, is it all right if I ask you how you created Setsuka-san?"

Kyoko paled and looked at him a little scared. "W-why? Is there something wrong with her? Maybe she is," and now she blushed again, "eh... too... too clingy?"

"No, no. Don't worry. She is fine the way she is."_ '...I think...'_ "I'm interested in the things you based her on. Takarada-shachou didn't give me much in the way of information - neither about you nor about Setsuka Heel."

"Oh. OK... Well... Shachou told me a few details about Setsuka and Cain-san and then he showed me a short video clip of you while being Cain Heel-san. And then... I'm not sure how to explain it properly... hmm... Well, suddenly she was just there. It was the same with my other characters. I thought about their past and then about the person behind the 'role'... and then, like magic there they were."

Ren was a little confused and at least equally curious - it was the first time he heard someone compare acting and character creation to 'magic'. "And what were those 'details' he told you?" He looked at her questioningly.

"Takarada-shachou told me about their sad past. Their parents were abusive and when they died, the siblings were sent from one orphanage to the next, because they ignored everyone around them and refused to be put in separate families. Cain-san always protected his sister and shielded her from everyone and everything who could mean harm to her. Then when he was about 15 he took her and they ran away to live on their own. Setsuka is totally dependent on her brother and really clingy. But he thinks that's cute and spoils her and then she gets even more clingy..." Kyoko drifted a little away from the facts to the image that Lory put in her head. "She only has eyes for her perfect brother and everyone who is not him is all the same to her. Setsuka cares for him and spoils him in her own way. Oh, and she dresses like this to attract his attention, even though he only has eyes for his 'cute little sister'. She thinks that it's not enough and is constantly-"

"I get it." The tall actor interrupted her. He sighed inwardly. "She has a severe case of brother complex..."

"That's right. Her brother is the most important thing to her in the whole world. Ever. Cain-san always comes first. And second. He comes third and fourth... and fifth as well. In other words, she only cares for her brother. Setsuka has a brother complex so immense, it's like a sickness."

_'...Is Lory serious about that? I need to let her stick to me all day? And in the end I even should want her to?...'_ He got lost in his thoughts and didn't even register that he was staring at her, but he didn't see her at all.

She became abashed as she saw his intense stare and sat up even straighter - if it was possible. Then she noticed that he was looking, not at her, but straight through her.

_'...Cain has only his sister... The only things he cares for in his life are his job and his sister... The both of them were and are always together...he calls her,_' "Setsu."

"**Who gave you permission to call me that?**" Kyoko had disappeared instantly and an annoyed Setsuka took her place. Ren hadn't noticed that he had said her name aloud, and was surprised and a little confused by the sudden change in the girl across from him. Her entire aura had changed - again - in only one second. She crossed her legs, leaned back in her chair, then she crossed her arms under her chest and glared at him and her bored expression was also an annoyed one.

"I beg your pardon, Kyoko-san. I only was thinking aloud and-"

"**The little girl isn't here anymore.**" She continued glaring at him. "**Whatever. Give me back my Nii-san.**"

The tall actor was taken aback. "Setsuka-san?"

"**100 points. Give me my Nii-san.**"

Ren didn't know what he should think about that._ '...Method actress she may be, but what is that? She seems to be... more like... as if she... has a split personality...'_ "If it is possible I would like to talk with Kyoko-san a little more, Setsuka-san."

"**Yeah. But I don't want to listen to that stuff anymore. So, give me my Nii-san!**"

"Does that mean Kyoko-san is able to listen to what we talk about right now as well?"

"**If she wants to. Give me back my Nii-san. Now!**" Slowly, she was becoming really impatient with his reticence to change back.

"OK, okay. But could you at least tell me, when I will be able to talk with her again?"

"**When she wants to, needs to, or gets to push me away.**"

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to tell me that she doesn't want to talk with me anymore?"

"**Not as much as I want Nii-san.**"

"Is there something that I can use to trigger her?"

"**Why should I tell you? Give me my Nii-san!**"

Ren sighed and this time aloud - not only inwardly. He breathed in deeply and became Cain. "Setsu, let him talk to the little girl."

"**No! They can talk another time. I want to be with you now.**"

_'...Not again. Those puppy dog eyes... and that pout… what a master manipulator...'_ He sighed in defeat. "You're right, Setsu."

"**I know." **She smiled seductively at him.** "What do you want to do tomorrow? You have the day-**"

"Setsu." He interrupted her.

"**Yes, Nii-san?**"

"We are in Japan."

"**Yeah, I know...**" She was a little confused.

"Talk in Japanese."

"You have the day off tomorrow. What do you want to do?"

He didn't even need a second to think about it. "Shopping. You need something to wear."_ '...Damn right! She absolutely needs more fabric on her body... How can Lory let her walk around like that?...'_

"You're right. I didn't bring much."

After the both of them had finished eating, and Setsuka made sure that he ate the whole thing, they watched a little TV, got ready for the night and went to bed - each in their own, of course.

* * *

_Thanks for reading :)_

_Maybe you let me hear from you ;)  
__Be nice, but honest :) criticism makes me better ;)_

**_Thank you for your reviews, faves and follows. That really makes a writers day :D_**

_See you next time._

_Kia_


End file.
